


Judicium

by Yunaan



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angels, Biblical Reinterpretation, Demon!Deputy, Devils, F/M, I hate and love John sm, I like the idea of Rook being just as insane as the Seeds, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaan/pseuds/Yunaan
Summary: She has emerged from whatever hole she had taken cover in, a devil unfurling its wings. His men call her a demon, a ghost, a monster. They only can see her from afar or from the fires and ruins she leaves behind. Anyone who sees her up close doesn't get the change to run, except a lieutenant of John's, who had the self-preservation to mount an ATV the second the screams started. After John got every last scrap of detail the man could give him, he killed him for his cowardice and nailed his body up in Fall's End, against the side of the church.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Judicium

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for Raguel, a friend of God.

The Father was not used to his words falling on empty ears.

"God will not let you take me," He says, and she looks at him like he's thinner than waxed paper.  
"He already has. That's why I'm here," She responds, with a look of faint disappointment. Joseph Seed doesn't know what to say to that as she fastens the handcuffs onto his wrists. Her fingers are thin, immaculate with soft palms, not the expected hardened hands of an officer. 

The US Marshall barks another order and the Junior Deputy nods and places a hand on Joseph's left shoulder as they all file out of the church and into the compound. Her hand is firmly fastened to his naked shoulder, but still not enough to hurt. He expects her to tense, to squeeze his shoulder tighter, as the angry shouts from his children reach their group, but she does not. 

Joseph largely doesn't pay her any mind as the scene unfolds around the group of officers until he sees her throw an adult man out of the helicopter with one hand, sending his body flying tens of meters into open air. As her companions scream and shout and yell as the bird begins to spiral, he watches her watch him as he sings, like a child in front of a fishbowl.

He sees the security clip of her and the Marshall at the cabin after the commotion has died down but they still hadn't found her body in the water. She grins and leers at his soldiers, her hair whipping behind her, unbound, as she murders her way through Joseph's loyal flock, Marshall Burke is swearing and spitting at her side. 

She pistol whips a man aside, blood splurting from his split temple, before she grabs another of his men by the neck from behind him, twisting it to the side with a sickening snap. She's not human, Joseph thinks as she vaults over a stack of crates and hops in the truck the Marshall has commandeered, the two of them speeding off down the dusty road, right towards the roadblock. 

A few days later the rumors start. She has emerged from whatever hole she had taken cover in, a devil unfurling its wings. His men call her a demon, a ghost, a monster. They only can see her from afar or from the corpses and ruins she leaves behind. Anyone who sees her up close doesn't get the change to run, except a lieutenant of John's, who had the self-preservation to mount an ATV the second the screams started. After John got every last scrap of detail the man could give him, he killed him for his cowardice and nailed his body up in Fall's End, against the side of the church. 

The lieutenant said she was a she-Devil, one of the Furies before John shot him in the heart. 

Joseph knows his brother well, and he knows the exact kind of life John led before they reunited. And so he knows that John wants this Junior Deputy, in any way he can have her. The chaste restraints Joseph put on the Project at Eden's Gate are eating away at him, like maggots on flesh. To the fortune of the Baptist, the first she stakes her unholy claim in is in Holland Valley. 

She occasionally dips into Faith's territory, just minor incursions, never enough for Faith to bring her in, and there are even rumors of spotting her in the Whitetail Mountains. Nonetheless, John gets to place a claim on her first. She's taken several outposts before the Baptist decides to give the Deputy a call. 

She's sitting in a field with a bow when her radio crackles.

"Sin is pervasive. It drives us to do unspeakable acts. I know the feelings that drive you. I know them...intimately. I can help you, Deputy. I can wash away these sings. I can cleanse your soul. It will be difficult and painful, but... it will be worth it. My people will come for you. They will bring you to me. Don't fight it. Because the harder you resist-"

"Are you on of those sex offender priests?" She cuts in, her voice light.

"I-excuse me?"

"You sound like a pervert. I'm not interested in your God. Goodbye." And then her radio shuts off. She probably took the batteries out. 

Jacob happened to be in the room, visiting John in his office that afternoon and caught the tail end of the call. The eldest Seed brother hadn't laughed that hard since he first enlisted. John felt the rage creeping in, his hands itching to carve, and he demanded that the Deputy be brought to him immediately.

Of course, it takes a week and a half, and five caravans to bring her down.

John is white-hot with fury, his hands trembling with anger and he shakes her before pushing her back into the water. She comes up choking and laughing. She unnerves him, entirely, her brown eyes are lit up with mirth and she smiles at him, with teeth.

"Do you bleed? You are human, are you not? Why do you speak for God?" She says, in her odd voice. It's almost playful, and yet dissonantly ingenuine. 

"We are all God's children, Deputy. I am His messenger."

"I am not one of His children, I am one of him. He has many faces, false Baptist, and many friends." She smiles and lets John push her back under. Or she would have let him before Joseph materializes out of her peripheral, and chastises his baby brother, speaking words of love that make the Deputy's eyes narrow. He tells her she can be saved. She has the opportunity to move past her sins. She doesn't respond to the bait his gentle taunts offer and gives the Father a look reminiscent of the same look she gave him when they first met. Like she can see what he contains, and she isn't impressed. 

Before he leaves, she says one thing to him in her jovial tone. "Your voice is wrong, it hurts me. You don't have the voice of a prophet."

Joseph doesn't know what to make of that. 

She's not invincible, she is weak in some ways. She can't handle it when Deputy Hudson is about to be tortured in front of her and shouts "Yes," even before John gives her the chance to. She feels sickness churning in her stomach as he looks so satisfied, his gross tools in his bloodstained hands, and she has to fight to keep her nausea in check. She forces herself to look him in eye regardless as he smiles down at her. He smells like iron and dirt and excitement, and she does not like it. She wants to tear his heart out and stamp it into the cement floor, make his body into one of one of the masterpieces he adores. 

When she escapes and tries to set Hudson free, she screams like a banshee and bangs on the safety window with the butt of her gun relentlessly until she realizes she has to go or she's not going to be able to save anybody if she's dead. She's never been more motivated to plow her way through the Peggies so far in her mission. 

John looks at the footage later and thinks about how accurate his choice of sin as. He has never, seen someone rip through anyone like she does, not even his most enthusiastic Chosen. His siblings watch the tapes after him and Faith looks more ghostly pale than usual and holds a hand over her mouth as the Deputy severs an Angel's arm off with the blade of a shovel. 

Joseph looks like he usually does, almost constipated, and Jacob just looks plain interested. The eldest Seed brother rewinds the tape to watch the Deputy kill two Peggies with one bullet twice, as she speeds off down the mountain in a stolen truck. John's janitorial staff had to mop the floors three times to get all the blood and gore off the bunker floors after. 

It doesn't take the Devil more than three days to kill the Baptist. 

When John's men drag her into Falls End, he's so elated it borders on ecstasy. He cannot wait to have his hands on her, to press ink into her skin, to see his marks on her made permanent. She wakes up a few moments after he has finished the first letter, and it only takes her a split second before she's got John's finger in her mouth and is biting down, hard. She nearly severs the fucking thing and only lets go when a Peggie has a gun pressed to her head and is screaming in her ears. She's practically spitting with fury at John, whose face is twisted in agony as he screams obscenities in Jeffries' church. 

She howls at them all when they drag her up to the front of the church, where Pastor Jerome is held in place, and Nick and Mary May are forced to participate in the sick course of events. She, to her credit, at least quickly understands what Jerome Jeffries is up to and doesn't hesitate to snatch up the pistol out of the fake bible and fire three times, three Peggies dropping to the floor like flies, one of them who was quick enough to step in front of the Herald. John is quickly hustled out of the church by his men and the Deputy doesn't hesitate to give chase, Mary May her dutiful driver, as they hurtle down the road.

When she finally brings John down to the earth, Affirmation a smoldering wreck, she pins him down, a bloodstained boot on his chest.

"I was right about you, Deputy." She hates how he still draws he title out, even now, like its something exotic, something he wants to bite into. It makes her skin crawl like little bugs are covering her, every inch. She presses her foot down harder, and John coughs up blood. He doesn't have long. 

"Are you going to make me suffer for my death? Make me watch myself die?" He hisses. "You are Wrath. You lay waste to Joseph's flock, you destroy God's work. I will see Him when I died, you will see nothing but fire and judgement."

"He will not let you see Him. He does not love the false prophets. You say you slaughter in His name, but He did not ask you to murder his children. He does not love you, for you cannot love." She pulls out her pistol, and kneels over him, and places the barrel under his chin, lifting his face to meet hers. She cocks her head and smiles wide. 

"Goodbye, John." A bang and his blood flows into the dirt, the earth absorbing his vitality.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hope not ever to see Heaven. I have come to lead you to the other shore; into eternal darkness; into fire and into ice."  
> -Dante Alighieri, Inferno. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
